


Nanny

by Hobbitrocious



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Age Play, Dominatrix, Gen, Humour, Infantilism, Punishment, Spanking, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, implied mild bdsm, petticoating, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitrocious/pseuds/Hobbitrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why /do/ you call her 'Nanny'?"</p><p>Never a more innocent question did Watson think he would regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short because it wound up becoming the plot bunny for a mid-story chapter of a different fic. Originally written for my Tripod archive, roughly three to five years ago.

Never a more innocent question did Watson think he would regret.

"Why _do_ you call her 'Nanny'?" he asked Holmes one day, just after Missus Hudson came to collect their tray from afternoon tea.

"She reminds me of Madame Poppelle, the first governess I and Mycroft had," Holmes answered during a page-turn in the obituaries.

Watson, cleaning the disassembled pieces of a revolver in his lap, considered and ventured, "You must not have liked the woman very much."

Holmes rolled his eyes. "I was not of an age to decide whom I liked or despised then," he said. "It was she who did not like me. In fact, I'd be surprised if a spot in her heart existed for any child. The woman was positively sadistic toward humans of smaller stature."

"Harsh," Watson observed with a quirk of his brow.

"Yes, she was." Holmes returned to his paper.

Watson shook his head, unseen. "I meant you. You've no right to take that out on Missus Hudson. _That's_ long over with, and the old girl's done nothing wrong."

Testily, Holmes dropped the paper with plenty of noise and turned in his seat.

"Do you want to know why I call Missus Hudson 'Nanny'?" He challenged, "I will tell you everything if it will quell this incessant nagging!"

"I'm not nagging!" Watson spread his hands. "I just wanted to know whence it came about!"

Holmes' voice dropped, as though he was reading an unwholesomely explicit novel aloud. "Nanny," he told Watson, "is in a prime position to blackmail me. However, the things she does to maintain this _position_ are things I ask her for and cannot cease. _Nanny_ takes charge of things on occasion, particularly when you are out of the house."

"I don't want to know where you're going with this, do I."

Holmes pressed on. "Nanny does me up in diapers, dresses me in lace and frills when I've been bad. She spanks me, Watson, like you wouldn't believe a woman of her age could. But, if I've been a good boy, she allows me to suckle on her t-"

"ENOUGH!" Watson shouted, dumped the revolver components on the table and hoisted himself out of his chair. "I'm going to my room, and you can keep your sick fantasies to yourself."

After the study door slammed, Holmes finished his paper in peaceful silence.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Missus Hudson knocked at the door from the landing with a broad, silver hairbrush concealed behind her back.


End file.
